Crônicas de Londárion O Invasor e o Cego Vidente
by Malifysence
Summary: Esta é uma lenda dentre muitas as quais são contadas no meu futuro livro se tiver verba para publicá-lo chamado "Lamentos da Nova Terra - Londárion, o Reino da Magia". Espero que curtão


Crônicas De Londárion - A Nova Terra

**Conto 1 - O Invasor e o Cego Vidente**

Numa taberna em meio a Capital Imperial de Londárion um jovem procurando respostas às encontra com um velho mal-encarado e bêbado de rum.

Homem Mal–encarado: O que vocês querem é saber sobre mim, não é? Então vou lhes contar uma história que eu não vi... E sim vivi! "Numa tarde de outono como em outra qualquer eu, como muitos outros guardas, estava de prontidão no portão do templo do Oeste. O nosso Sumo-Sacerdote era homem intrigante com longos cabelos grisalhos que apesar de não enxergar conseguia saber tudo a sua volta e ainda por cima conseguia ver o que ninguém mais podia... A própria alma de uma pessoa e o futuro!".

Ron!

Sentado numa cadeira de balanço na sacada da torre central do templo um homem cego chamava um jovem mago que estava lhe preparando chá.

Sim, vossa excelência Johen, o que deseja?

Transmita a última visão que tive ao comandante da armada.

Sim, diga-me e o comunicarei! "Mas o que precisaria de tanta urgência?"

Diga-lhe que seremos invadidos ainda hoje.

Sim, mas por quantos?

Um.

Um silêncio duvidoso instalava-se num súbito entre o vento da sacada e os dois que conversavam polidamente.

Como assim um? Uma armada, um exército, um reino?...

Não, nada disso... Apenas um.

Perplexo Ron relutava olhar para Johen mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver t6eu rosto.

Apenas um invasor?

Isso mesmo apenas um.

Ainda impassível e inerte, Johen, mantinha cada afirmação sabendo o estado de espírito do jovem mago.

Mas, por favor, Vossa Eminência, me explique como apenas um invasor vai ser um empecilho para uma frota de cinco mil magos experientes, novecentos mil soldados do reino e sete muralhas de pura rocha sólida?!

Não sei meu jovem, mas será apenas um... Agora vá, por favor.

Sim, estou a caminho!

Ele corria a escadaria em direção a sala do comandante com uma grande incógnita que lhe incomodava: "Quem seria insensato ou insano o suficiente para invadir um templo dedicado aos anjos onde há um exército de quase cem mil soldados e magos que o protegem com suas vidas e sete muralhas de rocha com cinco metros de espessura, dez metros de altura e quinze metros de distância uma das outras?"

Senhor comandante!

O comandante era do tipo de pessoa que se dedicava a seu trabalho até que não mais tivesse em seu horário e naquele instante ele estava preenchendo relatórios. Interrompe-lo no meio do trabalho era quase um pecado capital ao seus olhos, principalmente esbravejando do jeito que Ron o fizera.

Sim Ron, o que é tão importante para te fazer me interromper o trabalho?

Ron sentiu o tom seco e áspero do comandante, mas não tirava sua razão, pois da última vez o assustara com seus gritos e o fizera criar um furação de papeis borrados de tinta atrasando seus relatórios em meio ano.

O sumo-sacerdote Johen teve mais uma de suas visões e me pediu que lhe contasse com urgência!

Sim entendo. "Esse homem me surpreende, mesmo sendo cego e idoso ele pode ter visões do futuro que nos salvam de massacres horríveis" Diga logo!

Si-sim! Ele disse que seremos invadidos hoje e por um só invasor!

O quê!? Com todo o respeito Ron, mas como Vossa Eminência acha que um invasor somente é problema para um exército tão numeroso, bem treinado e disposto a dar suas vidas para proteger este lugar? Além do mais ainda há o fator principal, as sete muralhas!

 "Não sei" foi o que me disse quando lhe perguntei o mesmo.

E mencionou a aparência do nosso invasor? Seu nome ou pelo menos como ele viria?

Ron percebia a cada palavra uma despreocupação estranha e também um aborrecimento que parecia ser jogado por cima de seus ombros como blocos de mármore.

Na verdade não, mas pediu que você preparasse as tropas com total urgência!

Sim, eu o farei, mas não creio que um invasor seja lá grande problema para nós!

Sim, também acho isso, mas não ousaria contrariar as ordens de Vossa Eminência. Mas estarei no quarto dele para esperar por outra visão senhor.

Sim Ron, agora vá!

Sim senhor, adeus. —Disse quase sem voz pelo temperamento estranho do comandante.

Passam-se cinco horas após a conversa do comandante e Ron, mesmo assim não há noticias de novas visões ou de alguma invasão deixando Johen preocupado e nervoso.

Vossa Santidade ainda acha que seremos invadidos hoje tão facilmente?—Disse desinteressado, mas ainda curioso.

Não Ron... Tenho a sensação de que seremos arrasados ainda esta noite.

A calma e preocupação nas palavras de Johen deixam Ron espantado e nervoso duvidando de suas próprias suposições e até de sua certeza de vitória. No portão da quinta muralha dois soldados conversam matando o tempo em serviço.

Será que estamos aos postos de batalha para nada?

Nunca repita isso novamente! As visões de Vossa Santidade nos salvaram de milhões de massacres devastadores, não será esta uma exceção. Por isso não repita o que disse nunca mais!

Calma, cara, calma... Estava só brincando... Puxa que cara mal humorado.

Acho bom mesmo!

Ainda se completam nove horas da noite no templo do Oeste e a tensão das histórias que os guardas contavam para ficarem acordados os deixava mais nervosos e inseguros, ainda mais do que Ron e Johen. Somente uma pessoa no templo todo estava calma e segura de si esse era o comandante, pois para ele as visões de Johen sempre os levavam a vitória na certa, sem sequer uma margem de erros ou problemas para chegar a ela. E nos portões da muralha três parece que algo está para acontecer.

Ah... Já está quase na hora de trocar de turno e nenhum sinal de invasores.

Num súbito uma explosão, que mais parecia ter sido feita por um projétil imenso, destrói o lado sudeste de todas as sete muralhas de pedra deixando um rombo de vinte metros em cada uma delas e trazendo consigo uma confusão de magos e soldados que logo se instalou ali. Quando o comandante chega à confusão, começa logo a armar uma estratégia imediata de combate a curta distância.

Soldados... Ao meu sinal! —Gritou com uma voz imperiosa e forte.

Sim senhor! —Responderam de imediato num coro.

Na nuvem de poeira dos destroços uma silhueta humana caminha calmamente até os soldados e em instantes salta por cima de todos rasgando o silêncio repentino causado pela preparação de uma batalha e ansiedade de dar-se o primeiro golpe. Quando toca o chão essa silhueta mata soldado por soldado até dos quinze mil que ali havia não restar mais que cinco mil quatrocentos e vinte e três homens mais o comandante que suava de ódio, medo e dessa mesma ansiedade.

Vozes agonizantes ecoavam cercando o comandante na nuvem de poeira deixando-o com ainda mais medo e ansiedade, mas após alguns minutos de chacina um silêncio inóspito e medonho ocorre. O comandante usufrui desse tempo de trégua que o invasor os deu para se juntar com os poucos soldados remanescentes que estavam por volta de cinqüenta preparando uma nova estratégia de batalha, agora com visão zero.

Preparem a "célula", agora! —Esbravejou nervoso e irritadiço.

A "célula" era uma estratégia que requeria muito treinamento e dedicação, distinguindo-se por unir vários círculos um dentro do outro onde o círculo mais próximo do centro defendia o circulo que o circundava e assim por diante um circulo dando suporte ao outro numa tática de defesa multua.

Vocês acham que uma misera célula é capaz de me abater? Tolos! —Sussurrou em meio a escuridão.

Não se abalem pelas palavras dele... Nós venceremos! —Gritou imperioso diante da intensa certeza de vitória.

Nem se fossem mil células vocês me venceriam, muito menos fariam-me um arranhão! —Rindo em escárnio e apreciando o prazer de matar sentido o medo de seu oponente crescendo e o consumando em desespero.

Com outro salto o invasor usufrui dos destroços para não necessitar de tocar o chão e separa a célula em seis partes matando cinco delas em instantes deixando tão poucos que a derrota era certa.

Droga... Vão e chamem reforços, agora! — Gritou desesperadamente com dois dos soldados mais próximos da brecha na muralha logo atrás da batalha.

Sim, senhor! — Responderam com medo nos olhos.

Dois dos poucos soldados correm desesperados para uma torre próxima e chamam todos os guardas que ainda estavam no templo. Logo setenta e cinco mil soldados fazem uma barricada humana para impedir a passagem do invasor por qualquer direção protegendo os rombos nas muralhas e o caminho entre elas que levava até o templo, mas o invasor não demonstra reação alguma, como se não houvesse ninguém lá.

Agora sim... Começou a ficar divertido... — Riu em escárnio assustando cada soldado presente com esta reação repentina.

Ataquem sem piedade! —Disse o comandante como se fosse uma ordem do próprio imperador.

Todos os soldados atacam sem remorsos, como se não houvesse um manhã, mas o invasor continua calmo e imóvel como antes.

Isso... Venham! Quero me divertir mais! — Gargalhando como se realmente estivesse se divertindo com a situação.

Os guardas intimidados pelas faces e palavras que o invasor mostrou agarraram-no com todas as forças, após observar o ataque falho.

Comandante! Assim não iremos conseguir! — diz um dos soldados que o seguravam firmemente.

Vocês não estão nem se esforçando... Assim irei matá-los muito rápido e não irei me divertir com essa luta! — Sussurrou para o soldado com um olhar decidido em tirar cada vida que ali havia.

Droga, ele é forte demais! — Gritou outro soldado que também tentava segurá-lo com todas as forças.

Mesmo com todos os soldados no confronto e com todo o melhor armamento da frota em batalha o esforço deles era inútil, o invasor prosseguia cada vez mais matando soldado por soldado.

Esforcem-se, se não os mato agora! — Gritou o invasor com olhos desapontados e ainda decididos em matar a todos lá.

Protejam o templo a todo custo! Não podemos perder! —Incentivou o comandante como se ainda pudesse ganhar naquele momento.

Uma nova explosão mata metade dos soldados restantes e deixa a outra metade deles feridos, porém o comandante continua ileso... Até agora.

Ah! Maldito... — Sentindo as lâminas das garras perfurarem cada órgão de seu corpo.

Agora... Ao templo. — Segue calmamente como se o mar de sangue que ele mesmo jorrou não existisse.

O comandante na sua última tentativa de impedir o progresso do invasor o agarra a capa.

Hã?! Ainda está vivo? — Diz um tanto confuso com o fato.

Quem é você? Por que nos invadiu? — indagou com seu último suspiro.

Não se preocupe com coisas que não pode compreender... Ah! Sim, agora morra!

O invasor estoura o crânio do comandante com uma das mãos e prossegue ao templo onde encontra muitos soldados que protegiam as escadarias e o salão que as conectavam ao quarto do topo do templo ou o quarto do sumo-sacerdote Johen. Matando cada soldado que lhe interrompia a passagem ele chega ao último salão que estava vazio com sua única porta e suas quatro tochas mágicas que iluminavam toda a sala.

O quê?! Como ousa invadir um templo sagrado e profanar-lhe com tal derramamento de sangue? Ah... — Sentindo um soco lhe derrubar ao chão.

Não me atrapalhe criança! Só quero o cego velhote. — Disse impaciente o invasor.

Maldito, O que quer com ele? — Disse ainda sentindo o soco que lhe tirou o ar dos pulmões.

Vim matá-lo... Como meu mestre ordenou... Está pronto? — Disse com seu sorriso de escárnio e prazer de matar.

Se os anjos querem assim... Estou. — Disse Johen calmamente sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

O invasor crava-lhe suas garras no peito de Johen que simplesmente morre com o veneno delas instantaneamente.

Não! Johen!

"Foi tudo o que pude ouvir lá na brecha da muralha sete onde pude ver o invasor ir para fora do templo com um só salto. De lá eu vi Ron dizer claramente 'Helmond' e mais nada pude ouvir, pois desmaiei."


End file.
